Tomorrow
by dolphin12145
Summary: Chrono and Rosette return to Magdale after beating Aion. They get a break and go on a holiday, but their are some complications along the way.
1. The Train

A.N. I changed some things, like their age, because I didn't want them to be so old yet. Just so it makes sense later.

2/10/? (A month after Chrono disappeared to fight Aion. I don't know and can't find the actual date.)

Chrono and Rosette were riding the train from Quebec Canada to Florida when it happened.

"Hey! Chrono wake up!"Rosette said, shaking Chrono by the shoulder.

"No... Go away Rosette, I'm tiered."

"Wake up now Chrono!" she yelled in his ear. Chrono jumped and hit his head on the ceiling of their small train compartment.

"Oww." he mumbled, rubbing his head and glaring at Rosette. She smiled cheerfully at him and pointed out the window.

"Look." she said. Chrono walked over to the window and looked out into the snowy darkness.

"Wow." he said. Outside the window, the February snow was falling in thick clouds through the forest, and the full moon was reflecting off the snow so that it sparkled like a pile of silver. Long iceicles hung from the branches of the trees, and deer and the occasional bunny was seen through the window.

Chrono and Rosette stared out the window for a long time.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" asked Rosette.

"Yeah..." said Chrono.

They watched the snow whip by their window as the train sped along the snowy tracks.

Suddenly, the train lurched to a stop, jolting Chrono and Rosette, who hit her head on the window.

"Owch!" she yelped. Chrono dragged the complaining Rosette to her feet and stepped into the hall to see why they had stopped.

"What is it?" said Rosette, rubbing her head.

"It looks like we crashed, or something." Chrono said.

"Come on!" Rosette said. "We have to see if everyone's alright!" she and Chrono ran down the hall along with a large group of people to the front of the train where the most damage would be.

It was awful. The front car was on fire, and people were running around in a panic.

Rosette and Chrono forced their way through the crowd to the captains compartment. Which was also burning.

"Mr. Captain!" called Rosette.

"Here..." came the weak sounding voice of their captain.

Rosette rushed over and pushed a burning piece of train off the captain.

"What happened?" asked Rosette as she pulled him and the engineer to the not burning third car.

Chrono ran back to their compartment and grabbed their box of weaponry.

"It was a monster." said the captain.

"A monster?" asked Chrono as he came running back with the box.

"Yes. A great big monster, the size of a house." The captain paused to take a breath. "It walked in front of the train and we couldn't stop. We crashed, and the entire first car was crushed. Then it started burning." he said.

"Then what?" asked Rosette.

"I, I don't know."

"What? Why?"

"Everything was chaos, and that piece of the wall fell on me." he said.

"Okay, thank you." said Rosette. She stood up and yelled,

"Listen up everybody! All of you who are not hurt say I!" By now, everyone on the train had come to the front car to see why they had stopped, and anyone who didn't, Chrono had gotten to come. and since this was the first car that had not been burned, everyone was gathered here.

"I." came the response. There weren't as many "I's" as Rosette had hoped. But all of the people who said I had come up to the front of the room.

"Okay," said Rosette, "I need all of you to help Chrono and I treat the injured people." she said.

There was a general murmur of consent, and they began the tasks set to them.

"Rosette, shouldn't you call the Order?" asked Chrono.

"Yeah, that's what I'm going to do now." she said, picking up the phone attached to the wall.

"Lets hope it still works." she said, dialing the number. She held the phone to her ear and listened. There was a click, an then a fizzing sound. Rosette took the phone away from her ear and shook her head.

Chrono sighed and turned to look at all of the people.

"How do we get them to the nearest town? asked Chrono.

"I don't know. I don't even know where the nearest town is." said Rosette.

"Well, we're somewhere in Main." said Chrono.

"Yeah, but we're in the middle of a forest or something." They both sighed and walked over to a group of people who needed help.

Three hours later, when all of the injured people were treated, and everyone was sleeping or sitting around, Chrono and Rosette went outside to see where they were.

Outside was snowy and cold. Rosette shivered.

"It's cold."

"Yeah." Chrono replied.

They went further into the surrounding forest in search of a town or any people at all.

"Do you want my jacket?" asked Chrono when he saw Rosette shivering.

"Won't you be cold then?" Rosette said.

"I'm a demon. I'll be fine." he said.

"If your sure..." Chrono handed Rosette his jacket and they continued their search.

One month and two weeks ago, after they had defeated Aion, Chrono had gotten his horns back and gone to find Rosette. He had found her in an old cottage near the lake where they had first met. She had been about to die at the time, but Chrono had found a way to save her by giving up his immortality. So he would live until Rosette died, and Rosette would live the normal life span of a human, if not a bit longer, instead of dieing because Chrono had taken all of her soul. And Chrono's arm was well on it's way to being fully healed by the end of the month. They had returned to Magdale a week later.

"Rosette! Your alive!" Asmaria had said. "And you too, Chrono!" she had been so happy she had started crying. Joshua had been there too. He explained that everyone thought they were dead, and that everyone believed Chrono had been executed by Father Remington before the defeat of Aion, and only a few people actually knew that Remington had in fact, not killed Chrono. But even they believed them to be dead now.

They were also told that a funeral had been held in honor of Rosette, even though they couldn't find her. Joshua had then proceeded to hug Rosette until she turned red and started making strange gurgling sounds because she couldn't breath.

Father Remington and Sister Kate were also very happy to see them. There was a great deal of hugging, and a long questions and answers session before they finally got to relax. Sister Kate had her superiors edit the paper work so that it said Rosette and Chrono were both alive, and Rosette was a member of the Militia.

Then they had been given money and told to take an all expenses paid vacation to Florida and they would have a party. They drove to the airport, then took a plane from London to Quebec, and then had gotten on the train to go to Florida.

Chrono smiled at the memory of all the people smiling and being happy to see

them. Although Sister Kate was mostly happy to see Rosette. Kate

didn't like him at all.

They searched for another half hour, which Chrono had spent shivering. He

had said he would be fine, and he would. But in his human form he

could still be cold. He had no idea why he didn't use his demon form.

He spent most of his time as a human even though he had gotten back

his horns because he wanted to stay near Rosette, and it was easier for

both of them that way. But now there was no one around and it didn't

really matter.

"Lets go back." said Rosette.

"Okay." Chrono said. Forgetting about his earlier thoughts and focusing on

getting back to the broken train.

When they got back, everyone started asking if they had found a town.

"No." said Rosette for the sixth time, as she handed Chrono his jacket. The

train was warm because they had kept a small section of the fire going

with the wooden pieces of the ruined train cars and some of the not

used cars.

She and Chrono went back to their little compartment to sleep and discuss

what they should do.

"We should probably search for a town again tomorrow." said Chrono.

"Or maybe we should find a source of water and food first." said Rosette.

"These peoples water bottles won't last forever, and the dining car has

been totally destroyed."

"Yeah, some of the other passengers salvaged whatever was edible, but it

wasn't a lot."

Rosette nodded. "So it's food and then village?" asked Chrono.

"Yep." said Rosette. The two them looked out the window again, although

most of the scenery was the same, the view was somehow less

enjoyable.

"We should get some sleep. Everyone else is." said Rosette.

"Yeah, we have a long day tomorrow." Chrono agreed. Since this was a

long distance train, they climbed into the bunk bed on the left wall and went to

sleep.

"Goodnight Rosette." said Chrono.

"Night Chrono." said Rosette. They soon fell asleep, and they would need all

the sleep they could get. Tomorrow was really going to be a long, and

difficult day.


	2. Onorch

The next day, Chrono and Rosette were awake with the sun. They went to the third car, which had become their meeting place and restarted the fire. There were already some people there, so Rosette gave them some food and water and told them to split it evenly among all of the passengers, then they ate a bit themselves and Rosette pinned a blanket around her shoulders to keep her warm and they headed out into the snow.

They went left this time instead of right, which soon took them to a river.

"What luck!" said Rosette, tasting the water and finding it drinkable.

"Good! Now we have a source of water, and animals and plants need water too, so we should be able to find something to eat here!" Chrono said. "I'll set some traps for animals and see if I can find any edible winter plants, and you go mark the trail to the river and get some water bottles to bring water back for the people." Chrono said.

"Okay." said Rosette, and started walking back the way they had come. Chrono watched her go, then he took out his knife and cut some branches off of some nearby trees and began to build a simple trap in which there is an upper half and a lower half supported by a small stick with bait on and behind it. If an animal walks in to get the food, the small support stick will break, resulting in the animal getting trapped under the heavy upper half of the trap. When Chrono had made a few traps and set them, it was lunch time and Rosette had returned with food for lunch, and water bottles to fill with water.

They sat down to eat their small lunch and then filled the water bottles with water. Rosette helped Chrono look for edible winter plants, and after finding a winterberry bush patch, and collecting as many berries as they could carry, they picked up water the bottles and headed back to the train.

They were half way back on the fifteen minute walk to the train, and in pretty high spirits. The train had just come into sight when they heard a low growling noise.

"What was that?" asked Rosette.

"I'm not sure," said Chrono, "but it could have been a bear."

They hurried back to the train and put the basket full of berries, the basket had contained their lunch, inside and dropped the water bottles.

"Everyone, stay inside!" Rosette yelled. "Their could be a bear out there." There were a few gasps and a little child started crying.

"But it's okay!" said Chrono upon hearing this, "We'll make sure your all okay." he said. "Could you have been more tactful?" he asked Rosette quietly.

"It's just a bear." she said.

"Or a demon." Chrono countered. Their attention was diverted from their argument when someone said,

"Oh yeah? And why should we put our lives in your hands?"

"Because we're helping you." said Chrono.

"Maybe, but your just kids! What can you do against a bear? Or a demon? And if you hadn't found that stream and the berries, I would have! Or someone else here!" the person said. This time there was a murmur of agreement.

"Why do you get to be in charge?" asked someone else.

""Because we are from the order of Magdale! We can survive out here! And do any of you know what can be eaten and what can't be? Do any of you know what water is safe to drink? Do any of you know how to set traps?" asked Rosette.

"Well, no, but..." the person trailed off.

"Exactly!" said Chrono, before anyone else could say anything.

"That's why we are in charge." said Rosette. Just as the people excepted that and decided it was okay, there was another growl. But this time it was louder and more dangerous sounding.

"Where are you, my little prey?" asked a deep voice.

"It's a demon." Chrono hissed to Rosette. She nodded and said to the people,

"Stay in here! Do you understand?" There were a few "Yes"'s and Rosette nodded, then jumped of the table she was standing on and ran to get the box of weaponry.

Chrono and Rosette ran outside with Chrono carrying the box, and Rosette pointing her gun at the demon next to the train. It was holding one of the people who had been stupid and gone outside to see what was going on.

"Put him down!" yelled Rosette, shooting the demon. The demon dodged the bullets and put down the boy he was carrying.

"Chrono the Sinner! I will kill you."

"You stay away from Chrono!" yelled Rosette. She shot the demon a few times with sacred, but nothing happened.

"Rosette! I'm going to morph back into a demon in a second, so make sure everyone stays inside, okay?" Yelled Chrono.

Rosette shot a few more sacred's and then ran into the woods.

"Come on!" she yelled to Chrono.

"Did you listen to what I just said?" yelled Chrono, following Rosette into the woods.

"Yeah, but people won't be able to see you in the woods."

She shot it again.

"You fight it for a minute, and I'm going to get Gospel." she said. Chrono nodded, dropped the box and faced the other demon. He changed back into his demon form and attacked it.

"Hehe! This is finally getting fun! It would be meaningless to kill you in your pathetic human form!" the demon yelled.

"Who are you?" asked Chrono. He knew that this was a powerful demon, and should have a name.

"I am Onorhc! I was born to kill you, that is my sole purpose in life.

When you are dead, I will die to. And I will be the one to kill you!" the demon bellowed.

'This guy hasn't been alive very long, unless he is an unknown or somewhat new Pursuer that wasn't there when I was a Sinner. But I thought they all disappeared after Aion died and the Sinners were disbanded? ' thought Chrono.

"Die!' yelled the demon, and he attacked.

Chrono and Onorhc fought for about five minutes before Rosette yelled,

"Chrono! Get out of the way!"

Chrono flew to her side and Rosette shot Onorhc with Gospel.

"Ahh!" yelled Onorhc.

When the dust cleared, Onorhc was lying in the snow.

"You, how did you..." he trailed off. a few seconds later, he dragged himself to his feet, and with enormous effort, flew away.

"How is he still moving?" asked Rosette. Chrono just shook his head. Chrono morphed back into his human form and they returned to the train.

"Hey! You two okay?" asked someone.

"Yeah." said Rosette. Onorhc hadn't bothered to attack her, and Chrono healed, so they were both okay.

"Tell everyone that there was a demon outside and to stay in here." said Rosette to the person who had asked if they were alright.

"A demon?" he said fearfully. Rosette nodded and continued walking.

When they reached their room, Chrono sat down on the bench and closed his eyes. Rosette collapsed onto the bench next to him.

"You okay?" asked Rosette.

"Yeah. Just tiered."

"Your not fully healed from fighting Aion, are you?" asked Rosette. Chrono sighed and shook his head.

"You lied. You said you were fine." said Rosette. Chrono nodded.

"And your arm hurts, doesn't it?" Rosette grabbed his injured arm. Chrono winced.

"Geeze Chrono! You have to tell me these things! I know your arm isn't fully healed! And I know that it hurts! So you don't have to pretend it doesn't!" Rosette yelled.

"Rosette, calm down. If I told you, I thought you would try to do everything yourself. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"I'm worried about you is all." They sat quietly for a moment.

"Let me see your arm." said Rosette.

"No! Let go!" They argued and fought for the next half hour. When they were both worn out and laughing, Rosette said,

"Seriously, let me see!"

"No."

"Why?" Rosette whined.

"Because it's bad." said Chrono.

"That's why I need to see it, I'll help." Reluctantly, Chrono took off his jacket and pulled off his glove thing and undid the bandage he had tied around his arm. Rosette took his arm and frowned.

"what exactly did you do?" she asked. Chrono frowned too.

"Told you it was bad." Rosette nodded. His arm looked fine, but the bones had not grown back completely yet, so he didn't have any bones in his lower arm.

"That is so wrong." said Rosette, poking him.

"Oww! I know! I warned you didn't I?"

"So that's why you don't use that arm?" Chrono nodded.

"I though it was because it hurts." she said, poking him again.

"Oww! It does hurt! so stop poking me!"

"Sorry." Rosette said, letting go of his arm. He tied the bandage back, and put back on his glove thing and his jacket.

"At least put on a splint." said Rosette.

"Why? The bones will grow back properly without one."

"Cause that's just gross, and because the less you move it, the less it will hurt." Chrono admitted that this was true.

"I'm going to make a splint. You stay here." Rosette said. Chrono nodded and watched Rosette leave.

An hour later, Rosette came back.

"I'm back!" she said.

"Your in an unusually good mood, considering the circumstances." Chrono said.

"Yep!" She walked up to him pulled up his sleeve. She tied wood around his arm to hold it still, then tied a sling around his neck to hold it in place. Then she stepped back.

"There! Now you won't be able to move your arm!" Chrono looked at his arm. He was somewhat surprised to find that it worked. Only from his elbow down wasn't working, so he was still able to move his shoulder.

"What do you think?" asked Rosette.

"It works. Nice job Rosette." she smiled, told you I could help! Now, what do we do about Onorhc?" Chrono shrugged.

"I don't think he will survive for long. You hit him with a lot of gospel's, and one is usually enough to kill a demon."

Rosette nodded.

"But he could still fly after all of that. And you weren't able to kill him."

"I know, but we can't worry about it, because if he is dead, we will be worrying for the rest of our life. And he's probably dead."

Rosette agreed.

"We should go eat!" said Rosette.

"Okay..." said Chrono. Rosette jumped to her feet and pulled Chrono down the hall.

They reached the third car and each ate a bunch of winter berries. They weren't very filling, so Rosette ate twice as much as she usually ate.

"Rosette, stop eating like that." Chrono said, tugging on her sleeve, "everyone's staring at us."

"Quiet Chrono! I need to eat! I'm a growing girl! And I need to be able to protect these people from demons!"

"Your done growing! And you ate more that you share already! What about everyone else?"

Rosette stopped.

"That's right. I'm so sorry!" she said, leaping up and dragging Chrono away from the table.

"Chrono! Why didn't you say that earlier? Now I feel bad..."

" I tried to, but you wouldn't listen." said Chrono.

They went outside again and searched for a village a bit farther down the river, but they couldn't go far before it got dark.

They went back to their compartment to get some sleep.

"Night Chrono." Rosette yawned.

"Good night." said Chrono.

"See ya in the morning."

"Yup."

"Bright and early."

"Yup."

"Chrono?"

"Yes Rosette?"

"Have you ever seen the sand man?"

Chrono sat up.

"What? Rosette, are you awake?"

"yes."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Then, are you insecure, scared, worried, or have to go to the bathroom or something?"

"No... I'm hungry."

Rosette heard Chrono smack his head in the dark.

"Of course." he said.


	3. Aion

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Chrono Crusade.

When they woke up, which in Rosette's case was not bright and early, they went back to the river, along with a few other passengers who wanted to refill their water bottles.

Chrono went to check the traps, while Rosette stayed near the people getting water to make sure nothing attacked them.

"Chrono!" Rosette called, did we get anything?"

"Yep!" he called back. He came back with a plastic shopping bag with some sort of ground foraging bird and a squirrel in it.

"Food!" Rosette said happily.

"You have to wait till it's cooked!" scolded Chrono as she tried to get the bag from him.

They all went back to the train, and Chrono started a fire, while Rosette prepared the bird for roasting.

When they were finished cooking the bird, people got in a line to eat. Chrono gave Rosette a plate with berries, some bread that had been saved from the dining car, and some of the bird, and sent her to a corner to eat so that the other people could get their food and not be disgusted by Rosette's gross eating habits.

"What is this?" asked the lady next in line when Chrono put a small piece of the bird on her plate.

"I don't know." Chrono admitted. "Some sort of ground foraging bird."

The lady then said that she didn't want any. Chrono shrugged and took it off her plate and continued serving the other people.

When he finished giving all of the passengers food, he went to Rosette's corner and sat down next to her.

"Hi Chrono!" she said. "Is there any more food?"

"No." said Chrono.

"Aww." Rosette looked over at Chrono. "Hey, aren't you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Then why don't you have a plate. Or did you eat already?"

"There wasn't enough food to go around." said Chrono. He shrugged. "I can survive a few days without food."

"Why did you give yours away? You need food more than anyone else here! If were going to protect these people, then you have to eat!" Rosette shouted.

"Shh. Rosette, it's alright, really."

"No it's not! You need to eat!" She stood up and stomped over to the nearest person and grabbed their plate.

"No! Rosette! give that back!"

"Hey!" Yelled the person she had taken it from.

"Look around you Rosette! I'm not the only one without food!" she looked around and saw he was right. Their were families splitting what little food they had among them selves, and people who were sharing with their neighbors.

"Nobody here has enough to eat." said Chrono. "But everyone is doing the best they can, and not complaining. They have faith in us to keep them alive and get them back to civilization. Don't let them down"

Rosette sighed and gave the person back his food.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"It's okay." said the guy. "I know you just wanted to help your friend." he smiled and gave Chrono his bread.

"Eat this boy. Gotta' keep your strength up!"

"Thank you." Chrono said. He ate the bread and then said to Rosette.

"See? These people are doing their best to help."

"Yeah." said Rosette. She sighed.

Later that day, everyone was talking, or helping with something. Chrono was collecting more berries, and had also found some pine trees. He collected their needles, and was bringing them back to the train he felt the presence of another demon.

_"Come, Chrono. I need you." _said a voice in Chrono's head.

"Who's there?" asked Chrono.

_"I am."_

"Who are you?"

_"As slow as always I see..."_

Chrono spun around.

_"I am here."_ Chrono looked up into a tree and saw a large raven.

"Caw!" It screeched.

"Aion?" The bird flew off.

_"I am waiting for you... Chrono!"_

Chrono ran back to the train, berries and needles forgotten.

"Everyone! Get back in the train!" Yelled Chrono. People rushed into the train.

"What's going on?" asked someone. Chrono ignored them and kept running.

"Rosette!" he called, "Rosette!" he reached their compartment and found a note where Rosette had been earlier.

Chrono picked up the note and began to read.

_I have Rosette. I will be waiting for you at the river tomorrow. _

_Don't worry about these pathetic humans, they will all be gone by the time you finish this letter._

_~ ~ Sincerely, Aion. ~ ~_

Chrono threw down the letter and ran out of the room and to the third train car.

"No..." he said when he reached it. He stood still with shock.

The entire train was on fire, and in the middle of the flames stood a tall figure. It had a long Katana in it's hand. It turned to Chrono, sheathed it's sword, and then it vanished.

"Why?" Chrono said. "Why kill all these innocent people?" He backed away as the fire spread toward him.

Eventually, he was forced to leave the train. He morphed back into his "true" form, and flew into the darkening sky toward the river.

When he reached the river, he landed softly and sat on a large rock near the river's bank, just inside the shadow of the trees.

He watched as the last rays of sun disappeared onto the ground, and the only light was the orange glow of the burning train in the distance.


	4. Taea

Chrono didn't sleep at all that night. He kept thinking about the burning train, and the fact that Aion had killed all of the innocent passengers on it. He remembered what he had said to Rosette about everyone relying on him and Rosette to keep them alive and get them home safely.

'I failed on that account.' Chrono thought miserably. He looked at the dark sky again. Still a few hours before sunrise.

He wanted to go find Rosette now, instead of waiting here, but he knew the fastest way to find her would be to see what Aion wanted.

'How is he still alive?' Chrono wondered. 'I was sure I killed him.' Chrono pondered this for awhile as he awaited sunrise.

Three hours later, the sky began to get brighter as the sun began to rise. Chrono stood up and watched his surroundings carefully incase Aion meant to attack him.

"Hello, Chrono."

"Aion." said Chrono, he was obviously angry.

"Yes, it's me! It's been a long time since we've talked, hasn't it?"

Chrono growled. Aion laughed and sat down next to Chrono.

"Come Chrono, have a seat." Chrono knew that if Aion had come to kill him, he would have made his move by now, so he sat down across from Aion.

"I can see you are impatient as ever, so I'll get right to the point." said Aion.

"What have you done with Rosette?" Chrono demanded.

"Nothing. She has my best room, and we are doing our best to please her." Aion said smirking.

"Why did you take her?" asked Chrono.

"I simply need her as a bargaining tool."

"For what?"

"Alright, so I'm here to ask you to join my new organization. Me and a few of the Sinners you didn't kill escaped Pandemonium again. I want you on my side Chrono."

"And why should I help you? What exactly are you trying to do this time?"

"I simply want demons to have the same right's as the humans."

"So your going to kill the entire race, like last time?"

"No, no! You judge me to harshly, I am going to protest, non violent gatherings and protests are permitted by human law, right?"

Chrono was surprised to say the least.

"Non violent?"

"Yes. I will gather demons and humans alike, and we shall change the way people see us forever!"

"And what about Rosette?" Chrono asked suspisiously.

"She will be returned to you safely. If you agree."

Chrono thought about this. It all seemed very suspisious. And how was taking Rosette captive not violent? And why didn't Aion just stay in Pandemonium?

"And if I don't agree?"

"Rosette will die. along with your little order and all of it's members."

Chrono knew he would have to agree. If he didn't have Rosette things would be different. But he couldn't find Rosette before Aion got back to his hideout.

"Fine." Chrono said.

"Good!" said Aion. "Then follow me, and I will take you to Rosette."

Aion, who had also put his horns back, flew into the sky. Chrono followed him, making sure to remember the way.

"So how are you still alive?" asked Chrono.

"I could ask you and Rosette the same thing."

"Are you going to answer or not?" Chrono said after a few seconds.

"I'm not going to answer." said Aion.

They flew for a long time before they finally reached their destination.

"Here we are!" announced Aion.

He led Chrono into a cave located at the peak of a very tall mountain.

When Chrono entered, he saw Rosette lying in a corner of the cave chained to a wall.

"Rosette!" he said, running over to her.

"I'll leave you two alone then." said Aion. He threw a key onto the floor and left the cave.

Chrono ran up to Rosette and unchained her.

"Wake up Rosette." Chrono said.

"Come on Rosette! wake up!" he said shaking her. She wasn't in good condition, and was hardly breathing.

Chrono lay her down on the cold hard stone floor and began to treat her wounds.

They looked small as far as he could tell. Just some scratches and a few cuts.

"Why are you not waking up!" Chrono asked. He had treated all her wounds, and there was no reason for her not to wake up.

"Come on Rosette!" he yelled.

"It's useless, you know." Chrono turned around and saw a tall lady standing there.

"Who are you? And what do you mean? What's wrong with Rosette?"

"You mean you don't remember me? What a pity, I was hoping for a happy reunion." she sighed. "I guess I will jog your memory. I'm Taea." She said.

Chrono's eyes widened.

"Taea? Really?"

"Oh yes Chrono. It really is me."

Chrono stared at her in surprise. Taea was a demon he had played with as a child.

"I missed you Chrono." She said.

"How? Why are you here?" asked Chrono.

"I joined the Sinners so I could come see you, Chrono, but then I was told that you are a traitor. So, now I have to kill you and your little friend."

"Don't touch Rosette." Chrono growled. Taea drew her katana and pointed it at Chrono.

"Prepare to die!" she said. She ran at Chrono, then at the last moment, dodged around him and attacked Rosette.

"No!" Chrono yelled. He managed to block her blade just in time.

"You care that much about this girl? She is a mere human. How pathetic you've become Chrono!" She swung her katana again, this time at Chrono.

'Gosh, she's gotten fast!' Chrono thought, 'I have to get out of here!' Dodging around her and picking up Rosette, he ran to the mouth of the cave and leapt into the sky.

"You won't get away!" called Taea, Taea couldn't fly, she was a leopard demon, but she could climb. She ran down the side of the mountain effortlessly keeping up with Chrono, who was flying down the mountain to get out of the thin air at the top of the mountain so he could breath better.

"Wake up Rosette!" he yelled as he dodged a jump attack from Taea.

He soon reached the ground and had to make a sharp upward turn out of his dive to avoid crashing into the ground.

the bottom of the tallest peek ended in more mountains, but they were smaller. It was cold and snowy, and hard to fly, but Chrono was determined to escape without having to fight.

"Wake up Rosette!"

He turned to the east where he knew there was a division of the order of Magdale where he could get help for Rosette.

"Where are you going Chrono? You can't escape, nobody will help you in that form, and you will have to leave Rosette behind if you want to go to safety."

Chrono ground his teeth, he knew that he would probably be shot if he was seen by anybody at the Order, but he also knew he needed to get Rosette to somewhere safe. And he was prepared to risk his life for Rosette, and she needed help.

They arrived at the church a half hour later. Normally, this distance wouldn't even tire him out, but at this speed, Chrono was panting by the time the building came into view.

"Help!" yelled Chrono.

He heard the alarms sounding and the orders by the exorcists to fire.

He tried to dodge the bullets, but he still got hit by a few. He screamed and nearly dropped Rosette when the first one hit.

'Sacred hurts!' thought Chrono, 'I feel bad for all those demons we've shot.'

"Stop! Help!" Chrono yelled again. But to no avail.

He dove toward the ground. he could hear the commander calling for 'Gospel', and knew he needed to get down faster.

Fifty feet.

Forty feet.

Twenty-five feet.

Ten feet.

He reached the ground just as they fired again.

"Hold your fire!" screamed the captain, upon seeing Rosette.

"Help." whispered Chrono, staggering toward them. He knew he had a pretty good chance of survival, but Rosette had been hit too, and she couldn't heal herself.

"Hand over the girl and nobody gets hurt." demanded the Commander.

Chrono put Rosette down and said,

"Help. Please."

"Someone retrieve her!" yelled the commander. An exorcist with a big gun ran forward and picked up Rosette then ran back to the safety of the line of people.

"Take care...Of her." Chrono said. Then he collapsed.


	5. Magdalen Church

I just realized that Chrono Crusade mostly takes place in the USA. I'm sorry for earlier errors. Anyway, because I started them in London, just pretend that's where they were stationed. And in relation to the actual story, everyone one was transferred to London.

The exorcists took Rosette inside and gave her immediate medical care, and chained Chrono up inside their prison.

When Chrono woke up, the first thing he realized was that he was tied up. And that he was alive. This was surprise.

He had expected them to kill him if they caught him. And he didn't expect to faint or be caught.

'I hope their taking care of Rosette.' thought Chrono.

He heard the door to his cell open, and tried to look up, but found that he couldn't move.

"Your awake." said a voice.

Chrono said nothing, the person continued.

"I am father Paul. Don't bother responding, you can't move, speak, or communicate in any way with anybody." The Father closed the door.

"So, why did you have a sister with you? And all the way from London, judging by the mark on her uniform."

He released the seal that held Chrono still and silent.

"Is Rosette okay?" he blurted. Father Paul was surprised at Chrono's concern for Rosette.

"That is none of your concern." said Paul.

"Please tell me if she is okay!" begged Chrono.

The father sighed and said, "Yes. She is fine."

"May I see her?" Chrono asked.

"No." said the Father.

Chrono decided he had learned enough for the moment, and to concentrate on getting himself free.

"Now, demon, why did you have a sister with you?"

"We were going on vacation." Chrono said truthfully.

This utterly confused Father Paul. His mouth literally dropped open in surprise.

"What?" he asked.

"We Were going on vacation. To Florida." Chrono repeated.

"What in the world were you doing on vacation? With a sister no less!"

"We're friends." said Chrono.

"Friends? With a demon? Impossible!"

"Well,-" Chrono began.

Father Paul waved his hand and replaced the seal.

"I will speak to Sister Rosette, so you can just wait here until your punishment is decided. Actually, we should kill you for kidnapping a Sister, and nearly killing her."

Chrono tried to say something, but the seal prevented him.

Father Paul stepped out of the room, and slammed the door. Chrono heard a multitude of locks click, and then the footsteps of Father Paul receding into the distance.

Rosette woke up slowly. She heard people moving around her, and she was lying on a bed. And her entire body hurt. She was reluctant to wake up and face whatever Aion had planned. So she kept her eyes closed. But then she remembered Chrono. Chrono was still back at the train, and Aion had said he was going to kill him. And her.

She sat up abruptly and yelled, "Chrono!" she tried to get up but fell back down in pain.

"Ahh! Please don't move sister! You got hurt pretty badly. And that demon nearly killed you, you should sleep. Your safe now." said a worried looking nurse.

Rosette was surprised to see that it was a nurse of a church.

"Where am I?" she asked, confused. She was obviously not in Aion's cave anymore.

"Your at the Magdalen church!" said the nurse. "My name is Ali! And your Rosette right? Father said that's your name."

Rosette nodded.

"How did I get here?" asked Rosette.

"A demon had you. So we shot him out of the sky! Sorry, we didn't know you were there. And you got hit too. I'm sorry." she said.

Rosette figured she meant Aion had been moving her and they shot Aion.

"Was there a little boy with me? About twelve years old, with long purple hair?"

"No. Was he your little brother?"

"No. He's my best friend."

"Oh. I'm sorry, we will send a search party out to find him."

"Thank you." said Rosette. "May I see the demon who you shot?"

"Is that a good idea?" asked Ali.

Rosette nodded and stood up. Ali called a guard to escort her to the cell, an said to make sure Rosette came back after seeing the demon.

Rosette thanked Ali and was walking down the hall, when Father Paul came.

"Sister Rosette!" He said running to her side. "Are you well enough to be walking around?"

Rosette nodded.

"Then may I please talk to you?"

Rosette shook her head.

"I want to see the demon first. But we can talk on the way." said Rosette, and continued walking.

Father Paul shrugged and followed her.

"Rosette, do you know the demon?" Father Paul asked.

"Yes." said Rosette.

"I was just talking to him, and he said that he was your friend, he didn't kidnap you, and that you were on vacation." Father Paul laughed. "Ridiculous, I know, but I want your opinion on what we should do with him." Rosette stopped suddenly and looked at Father Paul.

"He said what?" she asked. "What does he look like?" she demanded, suddenly frantic. "Have you done anything to him?"

Father Paul was surprised.

"Come with me, and you can see for yourself." Father Paul said.

They reached Chrono's cell a few minutes later.

Father Paul unlocked the door and led Rosette inside.

Chrono heard the locks click again, and heard the door open.

'Oh, great.' he thought. 'Now what?'

"Here he is." said Father Paul. Chrono heard the other person gasp.

"What is it?" asked the Father.

"Chrono!" cried Rosette.

'Rosette?' thought Chrono, he tried to talk but that annoying seal prevented him from doing so.

Rosette ran up to him.

"Rosette! Stay here, he's dangerous." said the Father grabbing her arm.

"Let go!" said Rosette. She broke his grip and ran up to Chrono, who was tied to a cross three feet above her.

"Let him go!" she yelled.

Father Paul pulled her back.

"Rosette! That is a demon! Don't go near it! He may be sealed, but he could still be dangerous!" He strengthened the seal, which knocked Chrono out.

"Ahh! Chrono!" yelled Rosette. "What did you do? Is he okay?"

"Why do you care? Who exactly is this demon?"

"He is my best friend! Let him go!"

"I can't do that. Now tell me how you got kidnapped by that demon, and what are you trying to do?"

"I wasn't captured! Chrono and I just got back in the order, and we were on vacation, when we were attacked by a monster! Our train got destroyed, then we were attacked again, and the monster calls himself Onorhc. Then Chrono and I defeated him and then Aion came and kidnapped me, and was going to kill Chrono and I." she paused to breath. "And then I don't know what happened, Aion poisoned me and I couldn't wake up. And now we're here." she finished.

Father Paul stood thinking about this.

_Briiiiing!_

Everyone in the room, except Chrono, jumped.

"My phone." the Father realized. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Paul?" asked the person on the other side of the line.

"Remington?" (I don't like his first name so he is still "Father Remington.")

"Yes it's me, one of our exorcists, sister Rosette, and her friend and partner Chrono, went to America for vacation, but their train got burned and I don't know where they are. If you see them, please let us know. Rosette has blonde hair, blue eyes, and is sixteen years old, and Chrono is about twelve, has purple hair, and red eyes. You should be able to identify them from that description."

Paul looked at Rosette.

"I think I have Rosette right here." said Paul.

"Rosette?"

"Here, you can talk to her." said Paul, handing Rosette the phone.

Rosette took it and said,

"Hello?"

"Rosette?"

"Father Remington!" she yelled, on the other side of the phone line, Father Remington held the phone away from his ear at arms length.

"Yes, Rosette. I'm glad you safe." he said. "Do you have Chrono with you?"

"Yes. But he's not in good shape and they have him sealed to a cross."

"He had to use his demon form? That's not good, Rosette, give the phone to Father Paul."

"Ah? Okay." she handed the phone to father Paul.

"Paul, that demon you captured is called Chrono. He is our friend. Please Release him. If you don't Rosette will throw a fit. Either way, he's nice, and he's helpful, over all, a good boy. So please let him go."

"Uh, but, he's a demon."

"So? Not all demon's are bad. I don't know how this is possible, but it is. Just except it."

"...Okay." Father Paul said after a long pause.

"But if my church gets burnt to the ground, or all of the people killed, I will blame it on you and your demon." said Paul.

He reluctantly released the seal, and Chrono fell to the ground.

"Chrono! Are you okay?" cried Rosette.

"Yes." said Chrono, getting to his feet. He had woken up the instant the seal had been released. He shrunk back into his "human" form, and asked Rosette if she was okay.

Rosette nodded and smiled.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat!" said Rosette, dragging Chrono toward the cafeteria.

"Ahh! Rosette! wait! That hurts!" yelled Chrono, as she dragged him down the hall by his injured arm.

"Oh! Sorry!" yelled Rosette, switching which arm she held.

"I don't understand how a human could like a demon." Father Paul said into the phone.

"Neither do I Paul, neither do I." replied Father Remington. Then he hung up the phone, leaving Father Paul to ponder the relationship between Chrono, and Rosette.


	6. Belief

After stuffing her face, Rosette led Chrono back to her room.

"Now that we've eaten, tell me about what happened." said Rosette. Chrono nodded.

"Okay." then turning to the nurse, "Would you please leave?" he asked as nicely as he could.

She nodded and left the room.

"So?" Rosette prompted.

Chrono gathered his thoughts and explained what had happened.

When he had finished his tale, he sighed and lay back on Rosette's bed.

"Chrono? You okay?" asked Rosette.

"Yeah." he said flipping onto his side.

"So I've been wondering, how is Aion still alive? I thought you killed him."

"So did I." said Chrono.

"And what about that Taea person you mentioned?" asked Rosette.

"Oh her. She was my friend back when I lived in Pandamonium. We used to play together a lot."

"And now she's trying to kill you?" Rosette snorted. "Some friend."

"Don't say that." Chrono said. He sounded dangerous and angry.

Rosette flinched.

"I'm sorry Chrono. I didn't mean-"

"It's okay." Chrono said, cutting her off. "Just don't talk about it."

Rosette nodded.

"So what now?" asked Chrono.

"I don't know." said Rosette.

They sat in silence for awhile.

"Why don't we stay here for awhile? We could wait until your fully healed, and then hunt down Aion." suggested Chrono.

"What do you think Aion wants this time?" asked Rosette.

"He said he want's to give demons the same rights as humans. He really wants to live on earth Rosette. Maybe he really is trying to do something good? For demon kind, I mean."

Rosette leaped up and gave Chrono a noogie.

"Have ants crawled into your brain Chrono? If he really wanted that, why do you think he kidnapped me and sent Taea to kill you? And wiped out a good two hundred innocents along the way?" asked Rosette.

"Yeah, your right." said Chrono.

He smiled slightly.

"I'm going outside." said Chrono. Rosette watched him go. She knew he wanted to be alone for a bit, so she let him go.

Five minutes later, Father Paul walked into the room.

"Hello Father." Rosettte said Respectfully.

"Hello Rosette." he said. He looked around. "Where's your little demon friend?" he asked.

"He went outside." said Rosette.

"Alone?""Yes." said Rosette.

"I'm going to send someone to find him." said Paul.

Five minutes later, Rosette saw an armed patrol of exorcists running down the hall with Father Paul.

Rosette opened the door and stepped into the hall in front of them.

"Where are you all off to?" asked Rosette.

"To get your demon." said the patrol captain. She turned to Father Paul.

"And what do you need an entire patrol for?" asked Rosette.

"To secure the demon, Miss." said the captain.

"Secure?" yelled Rosette, "What kind of person do you think he is?"

"Rosette, he is a demon, what if he attacks, or is planning to recruit his demon friends and over run us?"

"Attack? What demon friends?"

"He's unpredictable!" said Father Paul.

"He is not going to hurt anyone!" said Rosette.

"He's a demon!" said Father Paul. He pushed past Rosette and headed outside.

"Get back here!" yelled Rosette. She ran after the patrol. Halfway down the hall, the bullet wound through her left leg re-opened and she fell down, gasping in pain.

"Curses..." said Rosette. She tried to get up, but it hurt when she moved, so she was forced stay where she was.

A few minutes later, nurse came down the hall and saw her tying a strip of cloth around her leg to stop the bleeding.

"Ah! Sister Rosette!" she ran over and treated the wound expertly before taking her back to her room.

"I need to get outside!" yelled Rosette.

"I'm sorry! But you can't!" said the nurse, trying to hold Rosette in place.

"Let me go!"

The door opened and Rosette stopped struggling and looked at the door. Chrono walked in with Father Paul behind him, and the entire patrol waiting in the hall.

"Chrono! Are you okay? They didn't shoot you or anything, right?" asked Rosette.

"I'm fine."

Rosette grabbed Chrono's hand and, after shooting a dirty look at Father Paul, led him over to the bed and pushed him down.

"Wait one sec." said Rosette.

She walked over to the door and pushed Father Paul out and slammed the door in his face. The nurse had left when Father Paul had come in.

"Chrono, we are not staying here another day! I can't stand Father Paul constantly cutting you down! You may be a demon, but even Father Remington has committed more sins then you!"

"That's not true." Chrono said.

"Well you've done more good than any of us, and I'm sure even god agrees with me! You have done enough good things that god has forgiven you for all you sins."

"Yeah..." said Chrono. He wasn't so sure, but if Rosette thought so, then he might as well believe it, after all, it was her god, she knew him better than Chrono did. He had his own beliefs, he admitted her god had power, but he believed that he did not control everything, and creatures on earth could choose their own paths, without god controlling their actions. That's where their beliefs differed.

"Rosette?" asked Chrono.

"Yeah?" Chrono climbed into Rosettes bed.

"I'm taking a nap."

"Uh, okay." said Rosette.

"Wake me when it's dinner time."

"Sure. Sleep well Chrono." she said.

He nodded and pulled the blankets over his head.

Rosette sighed.

"Now what am I going to do for the next three hours? And why is Chrono sleeping anyway? He never sleeps during the day." Rosette said. She got up and closed the blinds on the windows and left the room in search of something to do.


	7. Rosette's Judgement

The next day, it was decided that Chrono and Rosette would stay at the church until Rosette was fully healed.

They called Father Remington and he agreed to conduct a private search for Aion's location and anything else Aion-related they could find.

"I heard they have a arcade somewhere in this town." Rosette said.

They were sitting in Rosette's room. Chrono leaning on the windowsill, and Rosette lying on her back on the bed.

"That's nice." Chrono said distractedly.

Five minutes of silence later,

"Chrono," Rosette groaned, "I'm bored." she said.

Chrono turned around to face her.

"Then why don't you go to the shooting range and practice or something?"

"I don't want to practice!" whined Rosette.

"Then do something else."

"Come with me to the arcade Chrono."

"Fine." Chrono said. Rosette stood up and walked to the door.

"Let's go Chrono!" she said, all of her enthusiasm returning. She swung open the door and stepped into the hall.

Chrono followed her into the hall and stretched.

Two hours later...

"Chrono, go buy more tokens." Rosette demanded.

"Rosette, I think we've spent enough money."

"Now, Chrono."

'This is just like last time.' Chrono thought.

He took a deep breath and said, "No. Rosette, we are going. Now." He grabbed her collar and dragged her out the door.

"Noooooooo! Chrono! Let me go!"

Everyone turned to watch them.

"Sorry." Chrono muttered, shoving Rosette out the door.

"Chrono!" Rosette said accusingly.

"Just get in the car and drive us back to the church."

Rosette complied, grumbling all the way.

When they reached the church, they were greeted by Father Paul.

"Hello Father." said Chrono.

"Hey." said Rosette.

"Good afternoon Sister Rosette." said Father Paul.

"Did you need something?" asked Rosette.

"Rosette, be polite." Chrono said quietly, elbowing her in the ribs.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I do."

"Well, spit it out." this earned her another elbow in the ribs.

"I'm very sorry to ask this of you, but could you please go and investigate the demon sighting in the next town over? I know your still recovering, but I don't have any available exorcists, and there shouldn't be any demons."

"Hmm." said Rosette.

"Please Rosette?"

"I don't know, we'll have to think about it."

Father Paul nodded. "Okay, the mission begins tomorrow, so please have your answer by tonight."

Rosette nodded and walked away. Once they were out of earshot, she stopped and clenched her fists.

"I can't stand that guy!" she yelled. "Did you hear him? He totally ignored you!

"Calm down Rosette, it's okay. He has every right to be afraid of me. I am a demon after all."

"That's no reason to be so rude! You haven't done anything wrong! It's not fair!"

"That's just the way the world is Rosette. It's not fair. It's not even happy really. But people keep on living, keep on fighting to survive." Chrono said bitterly. "Ignore him, Rosette. Go on the mission, and get better, then we can leave this place and Father Paul with it."

"Your right. But that's no excuse for being mean! I'll get him back after we deal with the new Aion uprising!" Rosette said.

She stormed to Father Paul's office, ignoring the strange looks the people in the hallway were giving her, and yelled that she would accept the stupid mission. Then they went back to their room to sleep and wait until morning.

The next morning they headed off at sunrise.

They arrived in the small town fifteen minutes later.

"Ahh! What a beautiful morning!" Rosette said stretching.

"Yeah, said Chrono, climbing out of the car after her.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go investigate this demon!"

Chrono and Rosette arrived in the city, only to find it deserted.

"Where are all the people?" asked Rosette.

"Their... all dead." said Chrono quietly.

"What?" asked Rosette in alarm.

"You heard me. There isn't a single person in this entire village that's still alive."

"But Father Paul said there were demon sightings, which means there had to be people."

"There were. Until yesterday." said someone.

Chrono and Rosette whirled around.

"Taea?" asked Chrono, eyes narrowing.

"Yes. And Aion is here too."

Chrono hissed. 'Why didn't I sense them?' he wondered.

"Hello brother!" said Aion. stepping out of the shadows. "So your still alive, I sent Taea to kill you two, but she failed." Taea bit her lip angrily.

"I'm really sorry." she said.

"Don't worry about it." said Aion, waving a hand in dismissal.

"What do you want!" asked Rosette, pointing her gun at Aion.

"As I said to Chrono, I just want to live here on earth, and have the same rights as you humans. Live peacefully, without fear of being hunted by you exorcists."

He smiled.

"Liar! I won't believe it! You nearly killed my brother! And you killed this entire town's population! And you killed Satella, and took her sister, and you took Chrono's horns! And killed Mary Magdalen! You've done too much for me to forgive you!" yelled Rosette. "So die!"

she fired the "gospel" at Aion.

There was a big bang and lots of smoke.

Chrono stood still in shock.

Rosette watched with the gun still pointed at the place where Aion had been.

They waited for the smoke to clear, waiting to see if Aion was finally dead.


	8. Escape

_"Chrono! Let's go down to earth!"_

_"Earth? But Aion, were not allowed to leave Pandemonium."_

_"So let's do it secretly."_

_A week later..._

_"Wow! Earth is beautiful!"_

_"Yeah. I wish we could live down here."_

_"Brother, we should go back now."_

_"I don't want to go back Chrono! I want to stay here forever."_

_"Aion, humans, we should really go back now, what if they see us?"_

_"Fine, but someday, I'm going to live down here."_

_Chrono and I returned to Pandemonium and snuck back to our room._

_"Brother, when we grow up, lets escape pandemonium together and go live on earth! Once we can take on a human form, we can live right next to them and nobody will notice were not the same!"_

_"Okay!"_

_Twenty Years Later..._

_"Let's leave this disgusting floating lump we call home and find a new home! Let's go to earth, and leave this place behind! We will become the king's of earth, and rule over all of the humans! Who's with me?"_

_All of my friends came with me._

_"Chrono, I need you to kill anyone who gets in our way."_

_"But Aion, that's against our laws."_

_"Not our laws, their laws. Please Chrono, for our Dream!"_

_"Well, if you say so." _

_That day, my brother killed a thousand of our family. And we escaped from Pandemonium, forever branded as sinners._

"Is he... Dead?"

"I don't know."

"What about Taea?"

"I don't know."

"Why did you shoot Taea too?!"

"I was aiming for Aion, she was just caught up in the explosion, she wasn't hit by the bullet."

"We should call Father Remington."

"Okay, you keep an eye on Aion and Taea."

Rosette ran off to get their box of weapons, which had a phone attached to it, and called Father Remington.

Chrono stood next to Aion and Taea, watching them encase they woke up and attacked.

Aion opened his eyes.

"Rosette! He's awake!"

"Chrono?" Aion asked sitting up.

Chrono didn't say anything. He wasn't really sure what to say.

Aion tried to stand up, but fell back down in pain when he felt the bullet wound.

Chrono couldn't help but feel a little bad for hurting him. Aion deserved a painless death. At least, that was what Chrono thought, others would disagree.

Rosette came back at that moment.

"Father Remington is on a plane here, and Father Paul is sending some people to help us."

Rosette said hurriedly.

"Until then, they said to keep them locked up if they weren't dead, which the obviously aren't." She pointed the gun at Aion.

Being unable to move, Aion couldn't attack or run away. Taea woke up soon after Aion, and stayed there for fear of getting shot.

'Could it really end so easily?'

Chrono wondered.

'After all, Aion had seemingly come back from the dead.'

Two hours later, everyone was gathered around Aion and Taea. Father Remington and Father Paul were there, and a large group of exorcists and police.

"Arrest him." Father Paul said. "We'll hold him in the demon holding room in the church."

The exorcists and police tied up Aion and Taea and put them in a metal crate to transport them to the church.

"Sister Rosette, you did a lot today, and I'm sorry I put you in such a dangerous situation when you were still healing, but we all thank you for what you did. You just captured one of the most dangerous demons on the planet."

Rosette shrugged. She was tiered and upset, and didn't feel like talking to Father Paul.

"I just wanted to thank you." Father Paul said. He left and Chrono led Rosette to the room they were staying in, which was next to Father Remington's.

"Rosette, Father Remington wants to talk to you." Chrono said.

"Okay."

Father Remington entered the room and sat next to Rosette on the bed.

"Rosette," He said. "you did well today. I just wanted to tell you thanks, and that Azmaria and Joshua are coming tomorrow."

Rosette lifted her head.

"Really?"

"Really." Father Remington said smiling. "And we found Satella."

"You, found her?" Rosette asked. Chrono came over to listen. He'd heard about Azmaria and Joshua, but not about Satella.

"It turns out she's alive. She was found on the shore of the beach near where Aion's cottage was. The bad news is she crystallized herself and Fiore in their battle. The Elder is currently working on a way to undo the crystallizing effect, and we haven't yet found Fiore."

Rosette's eyes widened.

"She's alive?"

"Yes."

Rosette smiled a bit.

"That's good."

"You don't look to happy, what's wrong?" asked Father Remington.

"I'm a little worried." Rosette admitted.

"About what?" asked Father Remington

"Aion." Father Remington waited for her to elaborate, but she didn't.

"Are you worried that this is somehow all Aion's plan?" Chrono asked.

Rosette nodded.

"What do you mean?" asked Father Remington, "This is important Chrono, tell me everything."

"Well, it all seemed a bit too easy. Aion wouldn't be taken down by a single well placed bullet. Gospel or not. He is as powerful as I am, if not more, and I wasn't killed by gospel on my flight here. He would have either dodged or blocked. Not just stood there and waited to be killed, he isn't an idiot."

"So your saying he took the shot on purpose?"

"Yes. He must have had a reason for letting Rosette shoot him that easily."

"Like what?"

Chrono bit his lip. "I don't know."

Father Remington stood up and walked to the door. "Tell me if you come up with anything, okay?" Chrono nodded, "and you two should get some sleep," he told them, then he left the room.

Rosette laid down on the bed and closed her eyes.

"I can't think of any reason for Aion to let himself get shot," Rosette muttered.

"Me niether," agreed Chrono. "if you think about it, we don't know much about Aion, not what he's planning, and not his ultimate goals."

"He said he wanted world peace."

"But think about it, he is trying to kill us, he killed all those people on the train, and now he is inside our home." Rosette sat up abruptly.

"What if he's infiltrating our base?"

"We should go check on them." Chrono decided.

They left the room and went to the basement where Aion and Taea were being held.

They were stopped at the massive steel door by two exorcists with machine guns.

"We want to see Aion and Taea," Rosette demanded.

The guards recognized Rosette and let her and Chrono through.

Aion was chained to a large cross, and Taea was chained to a slightly smaller one in the cell next to him.

Chrono sensed all kinds of wards, traps and other things designed to keep Aion and Taea in.

Chrono and Rosette both agreed it was extremely unlikely Aion or Taea would be able to escape and returned to their room to get some sleep.

It was four in the morning when Rosette woke up to the sound of the emergancy alarm going off in the hallway.

She shot out of bed and ran to the door, nearly crashing into Chrono as she exited the room.

"What's going on?" Rosette asked. She looked over at Chrono to see him growling, his eyes glowing red in the dark.

"Aion," he growled as he switched to his demon form, "he escaped."

Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I finally completed this and will update my other story asap.


	9. Onorhc's Return

Rosette followed Chrono down the hall, which was lit with flashing red emergency lights, and to the room where Aion and Taea were.

They reached the room in less than ten minutes, and Chrono smashed through the heavy wooden door into the prison room.

Aion and Taea were still behind the cast iron door with all the seals and traps connected to it.

There were about fifty exorcists already in the room with their gun's trained on the door.

"Ah! Chrono! You finally made it! Now, bear witness to my greatest feat yet, the total destruction of my most aggravating enemy, you and the exorcists!" Aion laughed evilly, "Now, let the show begin!" Aion announced with a dramatic wave of his hand.

Rosette grabbed a machine gun off of the arms rack on the wall and took aim at Aion.

Taea blew open the door, seemingly not affected by the sealed door.

Father Remington and Father Paul came running into the room with another fifty exorcists, Azmaria, who had refused to stay in her room, Joshua, and Satella at the exact moment when the door was smashed down.

"Fire!" Father Paul yelled at the exorcists.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." warned Aion.

"Wait!" Father Remington said, "Hold your fire!"

The exorcists stopped and looked at Father Paul uncertainly.

"Good choice." Aion said, holding up a little black remote with a big red switch.

There was a gasp from Father Paul.

"How did you get that?!" Father Paul demanded.

"What is that?" asked Father Remington.

"An experiment. If he pushed that button, it will zap Chrono and he will most likely obey Aion. Or anyone with that remote control."

Rosette and Chrono turned to face him. "What?"

"We weren't going to use it, but encase he attacked..."

"Never mind why, you can tell us later, how does it work?" demanded Father Remington.

"It's just a seal we attached to a chip in Chrono's body, if Aion presses that button, Chrono will get a very painful shock and probably be unable to move for a while. And if Chrono responds the same way dogs do, he will obey Aion."

"In what way?" asked Remington.

"Well, like training a dog."

"No need to worry about that. I will never obey Aion again. I am a demon not a dog."

Rosette nodded. "I'd be more worried about the he might not be able to move part. Chrono is our greatest advantage."

They all looked over at Aion.

"What do you want us to do?" Father Paul asked Aion.

"Surrender to me."

"I'm sorry, but we can't do that, Fire!" commanded Father Paul.

Aion shrugged and attacked.

The sound of guns firing and the pained screams of the people who fell victim to Aion and Taea filled the air.

Chrono and Rosette joined the fight.

"Get out of here!" Rosette yelled, pushing Azmaria and Joshua through the door. "Take care of each other and stay safe." she ran back to Chrono's side and began firing at Aion, avoiding shooting Taea in fear of Chrono trying to defend her.

Aion looked at his watch.

"Time to leave." he told Taea, pushing the button.

Chrono yelped and crumpled to the ground.

"Chrono!" Rosette ran over to him and asked if he was okay.

With Aion's two biggest threats taken out of the picture, he easily defeated the rest of the exorcists and escaped into the main building.

Chrono pulled himself to his feet and chased after Aion.

"You sure you can fight?" asked Rosette, running beside him.

He nodded.

They followed Aion outside and into the court yard. It was snowing now, and Rosette briefly remembered their trip to Florida.

Aion and Taea turned to face them. "Time to die!" Aion said. he attacked Chrono and Taea attacked Rosette.

Aion took to the sky and Chrono followed.

They fought for about ten minutes before Aion pushed the zap button again and Chrono fell out of the sky.

"I wanted to defeat you in a fair fight, but I'm afraid we're out of time, and I can't risk losing Taea, so you will have to die like this." Aion Raised his sword. "Any last words, my dear brother?"

"Go...to...hell!" Chrono yelled, using all of his willpower to move and knock the sword from Aion's grip.

"Oh? So you can still move." Aion pushed the button again and Chrono collapsed to his knees.

"You will die, and go to hell, and atone for your sins!" Aion yelled.

Chrono looked past Aion's shoulder at the darkening sky.

"I already have." he whispered, and I hope you can too."

He felt the shock wear off and stabbed Aion with his arm, which doubled as a sword.

Aion choked and stabbed Chrono.

"Chrono!" Rosette ran toward him.

Chrono saw something hit Aion's sword, moving it just enough to avoid any of his vital organs, and then a big shadow covered them both.

"I will be the one to kill Chrono!"

Aion was picked up and thrown across the courtyard, Taea caught him and ran into the surrounding forest.

Rosette shot the large demon that had thrown Aion and was now preparing to cut Chrono in half.

The demon staggered back and Rosette grabbed Chrono, dragging him out of the way and behind a tree.

"Wake up Chrono!" Rosette yelled.

Chrono opened his eyes. His wounds were already healing, and he was able to move again.

"What was that thing that threw Aion?"

"That demon that want's to kill you really badly."

"There are a lot of those."

"The one who's sole purpose is to kill you, his name was Onorhc or something."

Chrono nodded remembering.

He sat up next to Rosette.

"Should we kill him?"

Rosette nodded, and reloaded her hand gun.

"That would be a good idea, but we don't have any big weapons. Taea shredded everything. It would be best to retreat and leave Onorhc to the other exorcists. You need to sleep for awhile and I need to reload before we can fight again."

"You need medical attention." Chrono said.

"Chrono! Where are you!" Onorhc yelled.

"Hang on tight." Chrono told Rosette picking her up. He opened his wings and flew into the sky.

"Your arm works again?" asked Rosette as they flew quickly across the courtyard.

Chrono nodded and they flew over the thin line of exorcists and into the medical wing.

Chrono put Rosette down and called a doctor over.

After he was sure Rosette would be okay, he curled up against the wall next to Rosette's bed and fell into a light sleep to speed up the healing process.

Sometime later, Joshua and Azmaria came and tended to Rosette and Chrono.

Onorhc was chased away and everyone was very bust fixing the buildings.

Three days later, Rosette was mostly back to her former self, and Chrono was completely healed and helping with all the chores.

"So what will you and Rosette do now?" Azmaria asked Chrono while they were cleaning the bits of collapsed roof from the hallway leading to the dorms.

"We are going to kill Onorhc, and find out who sent him. Aion is out of commission for awhile, so there's no threat from him, and Father Remington is sending a force of five exorcists to find him.

But I'm worried about why he let himself be captured. He must have had another reason besides trying to kill us."

Chrono threw a heavy board into the wheel barrel and began pushing it outside. Azmaria followed him.

"So you'll be leaving again soon?"

"Yeah. Sorry we can't stay longer now that you're all here, but we need to find out who our new enemy is, and what Aion wanted to accomplish here."

"I know, just try not to get hurt." Azmaria smiled and pressed a little charm into Chrono's hand. "It's supposed to keep you safe and bring good luck."

Chrono held up the little piece of carved stone and thanked her. She gave him another for Rosette, then ran back into the building to find Joshua and Satella, who was still in the infirmary.

Chrono looked up at the snowy sky.

_It's been so long since we could just play in the snow without people trying to kill us. _

_I hope we can end this by Christmas._

He looked at the stone, glinting in his hand.

_Someday I will make sure we can all have a happy Christmas together. I promise. _

Chrono closed his hand and continued along through the snow, thinking about all the Christmases that had passed.

_But first, we have to survive this._

He thought miserably.


	10. South America

**A/N**

**I forgot to put in disclaimers, I kind of figured that goes without saying, being as this it Fanfiction, but if not, this disclaimer goes for the entire story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Chrono Crusade.**

-0-0-0-

It was another two days before Rosette and Chrono left the church to go find Onorhc.

"So... How do we find him?" asked Rosette.

"We go ask all of the other branches of the order, the police, and anyone else if they have seen a big, black, demon." Rosette nodded.

"Sounds good." They got on the boat and headed toward their first destination, the South American branch of the order.

Their trip was uneventful, and they got no new information. The trip took three days, and when they finally arrived in a place called Belmonte, Rosette saw all the stores and wanted to go shopping.

_Of course we just had to dock in the tourist district. _Chrono thought, rolling his eyes.

"Chrono look!" Rosette spun around holding up a light blue dress. "Do you like it?" she asked.

"It's very pretty Rosette, but we don't have time for shopping right now."

"Aww. Just a bit Chrono!" Rosette begged. Chrono sighed he knew he wouldn't be able to stop her. He had no idea why he even tried.

Without waiting for a response, Rosette ran off to check another of the stores, this one selling jewelry. This was going to be a long day.

-0-0-0-

It was five pm by the time Chrono finally managed to drag Rosette out of the shopping area.

"Chrono, I'm hungry." Chrono nodded tiredly.

"We can get food at the hotel." he said. He led her through the crowds of people and to the small hotel they would be staying at for the night.

They ordered room service and then went to sleep.

-0-0-0-

The South American branch was located in the capitol, Brasilia, so they had to drive another day and half to reach their destination. They arrived late in the afternoon and were greeted by one of the other exorcists.

"Follow me and I'll take you to your room." the exorcist said. "Our bishop is busy right now, but he will see you in the morning."

"Thank you." said Chrono. The exorcist nodded and left.

-0-0-0-

They met with the bishop the next day.

"So," Rosette began, "have you seen, or heard about a big black demon?"

"I have heard rumors. Your chasing it, correct?" Chrono nodded.

"Father Remington called and filled me in. There were reported sightings of a demon like that heading east, but they have yet to be proved true."

"Is there any other information you can give us?"

"I'm sorry, but no. That's all we know."

"Okay. Thank you. Can you get us transportation that will take us east?" Chrono asked. The bishop nodded.

"When will you leave?"

"Right now, if possible."

"You will have to take a boat to get out of South America, and if my sources are correct, you will have to do just that, taking a small boat in the winter is a bad idea, and we can't afford to give you a massive ship."

"Well we can't wait." Rosette told him.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Rosette nodded.

"Very well." the bishop agreed. He told them that their driver would meet them in the back parking lot and take them back to Belmonte, where a boat would take them wherever they wanted to go.

Chrono and Rosette thanked him and went to the designated meeting place after picking up their luggage.

"So now we go to Africa. That's east, and big." Rosette said.

"Yeah. And far away. Sounds like a good hiding place."

A black car came around the corner and picked them up.

"To Belmonte, right?" the driver asked.

"Yup!" Rosette said.

_Oh no. I hope he doesn't take us to the shopping district... _Chrono thought as they pulled out of the long driveway and onto the main road.

-0-0-0-

"I am so bored!" Rosette yelled. They were on the boat that would take them to Africa, and there wasn't much to do.

"Why don't you read a book?" Chrono suggested.

"I don't want to read anymore." Rosette was cold, but below deck was cramped and stuffy.

"You read for about five minutes. We've only been on this boat for a few hours. We're going to be here a lot longer, so get used to it." Chrono informed her from behind his book.

Rosette collapsed onto one of the lawn chairs with a sigh. At least it wasn't snowing.

"Why didn't we take a public boat? If we had I might find someone fun to talk to."

"Because we need someone to take us wherever we need to go. Most people would rather not follow a demon around the globe." Chrono explained patiently.

Rosette stood up again and went to the railing and stared down at the grey water below. After a few minutes of silence she said,

"Um, Chrono?"

"Yes?"

"Come look at this." Chrono put down his book and pulled himself out of the chair.

"What?" He asked, leaning over the edge. "Oh..." Below them was a giant thing that looked suspiciously like a shark.

"I think it's coming up." Rosette said, as they watched the shape rise through the water toward their boat. Abruptly, the creature leapt out of the water, making a high pitched keening, before falling back into the ocean.

Rosette and Chrono stumbled back.

"I'll get the captain!" Chrono said. Rosette nodded and he ran off.

The shark thing was circling the boat now, every now and then jumping up and screeching.

The boat, which had been going at a steady speed, suddenly lurched to a stop, sending Rosette to the deck.

The Captain and Chrono ran out a moment later. Rosette picked herself up.

"Is that natural?" demanded Rosette. The shark thing leapt up behind her, soaking her. She glared at it as it continued it's circling. The Captain's eyes widened when he saw the creature.

"That is not natural, no. That is the Shark King! He has been terrifying people in these waters for fifty years." The captain said fearfully.

"Shark King? That's original." said Rosette. Chrono nodded.

"Quickly, everyone get a life jacket! We are probably about to sink."

"Not a chance!" Rosette pulled out her gun. "Chrono! Get the weapon box!"

"Right." Chrono again ran into the cabin and down the stairs down to their room. He ran back up the stairs and dropped the box on the deck. He handed Rosette a machine gun, then put the captain back in the control room.

"Keep moving." Chrono directed.

"You'll both die!" The captain yelled. But he obeyed nevertheless.

Back on deck Rosette was standing on top of the little cabin in the middle of the deck and shooting down at the shark.

The shark seemed to not be bothered much by the bullets, but it got his attention. It backed up a bit, then swam toward their boat as fast as it could. It's massive head collided with the boat's hull, nearly flipping them over.

"The bullets aren't working!" Rosette called to Chrono.

"It's not a demon, so using anything more powerful won't actually have any effect!" Chrono yelled.

The shark rammed the boat again, tossing Rosette off the roof and Chrono nearly off the edge. The boat was built to withstand a lot of force, but it couldn't take much more of this. Thankfully, it moved before the next attack connected, but the shark still managed to hit the very end of the boat, knocking them off course.

"I'm going to go fight it!" called Chrono, switching to his fully demon form and drawing his swords.

"Be careful!" Rosette called. He nodded, then jumped off of the edge, flying just above the water. Sure enough, the shark noticed him and leapt out of the water, it's jaws snapping closed near to his feet.

Rosette shot it in the stomach as it twisted in the air.

Apparently, that was it's weak point, it screeched and blue blood came from the bullet hole. It swam away from the boat as fast as it could after that, completely ignoring Chrono, and disappeared into the depths of the ocean. Chrono landed back on the boat and the captain got them headed back in the correct direction.

"So, what was that thing!?" Rosette yelled. Chrono steped back, switching back to his human form.

"I don't know!" he yelped. Rosette was really loud.

"Hmm... You think it had something to do with Onorhc?"

"Like also work for the guy who sent him?" questioned Chrono.

"Yeah."

"But the captain said it's been here for fifty years. Do you think the guy who sent Onorch has been planning this for that long?"

"I don't know." Rosette wrapped her jacket more tightly around her. "But it so, we might have a really big problem." Chrono looked up at the bleak cloudy sky.

"You should go get changed." he said, glancing at Rosette. She was still soaked, and in this cold weather, she could get sick very easily.

She agreed and reluctantly went down the stairs that led to the cramped room below.

"Boating in the winter is a really bad idea." she muttered. "We should have listened to the bishop in South America."

-0-0-0-

**A/N**

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Thank you everyone who reviewed, favorited, or put this story on their alerts list. You guys make me really happy! Thank you so much!**

**Please tell me if their are spelling or grammar errors or other problems. Also, are these chapters too long?**

**This chapter doesn't really have much storyline in it, but I decided I want it in here. Next chapter will (hopefully) have more story in it. **

**Thank you again to everyone who read/reads this.**


End file.
